Admiración
by HerKhaoCles
Summary: Cuando Peter nació fue un bebé pequeño, de mejillas adorables y manos diminutas.  James creyó que podría romperlo si lo tocaba. Conjunto de drabbles Peter/Bucky [Stony, Superfamily, WinterSpider]
1. chapter 1

1.

Peter cuenta con cinco años y tener un tío con brazo bionico es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

Papi Tony dice que es una hazaña tecnológica, papá Steve le recuerda que no debe ser demasiado efusivo al respecto en la presencia de Barnes, pero él pequeño tan sólo tiene cinco años y no puede evitar curiosear alrededor de su asombroso tío y su brazo genial.

—¿En serio me levantarás muy alto?

La vocecita de Peter llenó los oídos del viejo soldado.

—Puedo hacerlo.

La inocencia de Peter por su 'discapacidad' le arrullaba el alma. No había malicia en su mirada, era admiración pura.


	2. 2

2.

—Bucky, ¿me lees un poco?

En el fondo de la habitación se oyó la risa de Tony.

James le envió una mirada de aquellas y luego se volvió al niño en pijama, inclinándose a su altura. —Creí que ya lo tenías dominado.

Peter se ruborizó ante la ceja arqueada del soldado.—Hay palabras que me cuestan trabajo... Y bueno...

—Barnes, no seas cruel con mi pequeño. Estuvo esperándote durante toda la semana, cada día consultando cuando volverías de tu misión.

—¡Papá!

Peter aún con sus seis años no admitiría que le agradaba el acento especial de Bucky al leerle. El rastro de ruso y el detalle eterno de las calles de Brooklyn inundando el timbre de su voz.


	3. 3

3.

Cuando Peter nació fue un bebé pequeño, de mejillas adorables y manos diminutas.

James creyó que podría romperlo si lo tocaba.

Él no era un hombre de sostener bebés, él era un arma, un asesino con las manos manchadas.

En ese entonces Steve debió verlo en sus ojos, porque tomó su hombro y lo apretó. «Ya no, Bucky. El tendrá al mejor tío.»

Steve Rogers y Tony Stark confiaban en él. No temían por su hijo.

Y tomar en sus brazos al diminuto bebé fue una sensación abrumadora, pura.

Fue como regresar a su infancia, cuando sostuvo a su hermana por primera vez y la única preocupación que existía en su vida era ser un buen hijo y un buen hermano. Cuando la guerra estaba lejos y su padre vivía para protegerlos.

Peter era inocencia maravillosa, con sus ojos oscuros y las pestañas inmensas.

—Lo sé, Barnes. Mi Pet es adorable como yo.

Stark alivianó y de paso interrumpió su recuerdo. Era una tarde en los jardines de la base, una agradable y otoñal. Peter con sus siete años disfrutaba de revolotear alrededor de los árboles naranjos, huyendo de Steve entre gritos juguetones y risas felices.


	4. 4

4.

Ambos comían del pastel inmenso con forma de mapache que Steve y Tony habían mandado hacer por la ocasión especial y llevaban una amena conversación lejos del bullicio de los demás vengadores al otro lado del salón.

—¿Qué se siente cumplir cien años? —Preguntó Peter a su lado.

El soldado volvió su atención al muchachito de cabellos castaños y alzó las cejas. —Hubiera esperado esa pregunta de tu padre.

—Hey, ¡pero no me burlo! Sabemos que él si lo haría. —Se defendió Peter, efusivo.

James apartó el pastel de chocolate y colocó una de sus manos ahora libres sobre el cabello quebrado del niño, entonces lo revolvió con cariño. No temía usar su brazo metálico sobre la cabecita frágil, ya no. —Se siente bien en familia, con amigos, en confianza. Una vida relativamente tranquila.

Peter rió, poseía esa candidez de Steve y la frescura y rapidez de mente de Tony. —Tan tranquila como lo puede ser trabajar con los vengadores, siendo un superheroe.

—¿Qué más podría pedir?

Peter negó. —Entiendo, todos te queremos y haces lo que te gusta.

—Oh, ¿tú me quieres? —Molestó al niño, apartando su mano y volviendo al pastel, sin quitarle la mirada. —Y yo que pensaba que apenas y tenía tu respeto.

—No es cierto, Buck. —Peter rodó los ojos. De pronto los abrió inmensos. —¡Tu regalo!

—Peter, no es necesario... Yo no...

Pero ya estaba solo y el hijo único de su mejor amigo corrió a la mesa destinada a los obsequios.

—Papá Steve me dejó dártelo antes... —Explicó Peter ya de regreso, más tímido que hace menos de un minuto.

Tomó un paquete envuelto en un lindo tono de azul con lazo blanco incluido, y de allí extrajo un cuaderno forrado en tapa de cuero.

—¿Qué es?

—Historias de ti y papá, anécdotas y algunas batallas que ambos creímos nunca debes olvidar.

—Peter...

—No te incomodes, nosotros no pusimos nada indebido ni desagradable, fuimos cuidadosos al redactar y-

—Es perfecto, gracias Peter. —Estrujó al niño en sus brazos. —¿Se te ocurrió a ti, no es así?

La cabecita castaña asintió pegada a su pecho.

James rió con suavidad. Pet podía llegar a ser muy cohibido a veces. Le dio una palmadita en la espalda. —Eres estupendo, soy afortunado de tenerte como mi sobrino.

—No significa que te llamaré tío, Bucky. —Peter se retiró hacía atrás.

Había un gesto de risa en el rostro del niño. Hablaba con inocencia.

Los diez años fueron evidentes en esa respuesta. ¿Por qué Peter iba a querer llamarlo tío a esas alturas de la vida?

No tenía sentido. Se sintió extraño, decepcionado. Nunca sería su tío de verdad.


	5. 5

5.

—Lo encontré.

Informó con voz gastada y quebrada a través del comunicador al instante en que divisó a Peter, su Peter con el uniforme totalmente sucio y el rostro empapado el lágrimas.

¿Cómo sucedió?

Steve, Tony y él lo dejaron a las puertas del colegio. Lo despidieron como todos los años en el primer día de clases, le desearon lo mejor y lo llenaron de consejos.

¿Por qué no fueron capaces de verlo antes? De preveer...

—¡B-Bucky! —Peter enrolló sus brazos y piernas alrededor del hombre, aferrándose a él cual naufrago en un trozo de madera. —C-Creí que me... que me...

James con el corazón apretado a un nivel doloroso envolvió la cabecita con su mano metálica, asegurándose de que ni un solo cabello estuviera fuera de lugar. Apretó los labios. Peter estaba seguro en sus brazos y Steve y Tony le estaban dando la paliza del siglo a los enfermos que se habían llevado al niño.

Su pequeño Peter.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí... Sólo me asustaron y querían que papá les construyera un arma. —James tembló al oírlo.

Habían sido suertudos. No cualquier víctima de secuestro es hallada en menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Los peores de su vida.

—Nunca más Peter, nunca más pasarás por esto.

—Por supuesto que no. —Steve Rogers ingresó en la habitación con los nudillos manchados en sangre.

—Steve, no me digas que hiciste una-

—No, soldado. No dejaría a mi esposo arruinarse. —En ese momento entró Tony y se acercó a ellos. —Los decoramos un poco, la policía ya se hizo cargo. —El encogimiento de hombros y la posterior mirada de anhelo en la dirección en la que resguardaba a Peter le hizo darse cuenta de que el niño necesitaba del amor paterno.

—Ve, pequeño... Sólo estamos nosotros tres además de ti en la habitación. —Lo instó a salir salir del lugar que se había adueñado en su pecho.

—Todo está bien, mi campeón... —La voz cálida y más cercana de Tony lo hizo reaccionar y entonces James pudo ver el inmenso gesto de desconsuelo en el muchachito que recién alzaba la cabeza por sobre su hombro.

—Papi...

Los jóvenes brazos hacía arriba derritieron el corazón de Stark, quien no dudó en tomarlo contra su pecho aún cubierto de la armadura. Como si su Peter viviera a los cuatro años y una pesadilla lo hubiese orillando a correr al dormitorio paternal.


	6. 6

6.

—Peter ha estado teniendo pesadillas.

La voz de Steve se sobrepuso ante el crujir de los leños en combustión de la chimenea.

—Es normal, es decir, tú y Tony lo saben muy bien. —James habló desde su experiencia propia también. —Lo sucedido... Él tiene diez años, es un niño, por mucho que sea un chico brillante.

Rogers asintió desde el otro sofá. Su expresión era lúgubre ante el fuego.

—El psicólogo lo dijo, duraría un tiempo. —Los labios del rubio se presionaron, impotentes. —Y lo que está a nuestra mano es darle estabilidad, seguridad, y el resto es tiempo... Nos quedaremos aquí lo que falta del año. Tony está dispuesto a pausar sus tareas como Iron Man y volver a ser consultor a menos de que el apocalípsis se presente. Y bueno, la señorita Potts seguirá a cargo de Industrias Stark.

Los Rogers-Stark vivían ahora en una mansión alejada, en el más puro campo en el anonimato completo. Él mismo al viajar allí se tardó dos horas en vehículo, entre senderos estrechos y arboledas de verde intenso.

Habían querido darle a Peter un cambio de aire y sanidad. Lógico y oportuno, el niño creció prácticamente rodeado de los vengadores, periodistas y agitación. El secuestro fue un quiebre y una llamada de atención del destino.

—¿Y tú, Steve? —Preguntó James, digiriendo la plática.

Se sintió igualmente preocupado por Peter. Antes incluso llegó a creer que para entonces el pequeño ya no sufriría secuelas.

—Me quedaré con mi hijo aquí. Tengo un permiso de treinta días, luego saldré exclusivamente si la situación lo amerita. En algún momento debemos ir soltando otra vez a Peter, trabajaremos en su confianza y para ello necesitaré tu ayuda. ¿Cuento contigo?

—Hasta el final de la línea, Rogers.

Steve sonrió y James correspondió. Feliz ayudaría, en lo que fuese.

—Quisiera que lo lleves a acampar en unos días, sugiérelo como una idea propia.

—¿Es adecuado?

—Sí, necesita jugar y distraerse. Entonces mientras estén fuera, Tony y yo arreglaremos nuestros pendientes en la ciudad.

—Bien, será agradable.

—Invité a Natasha.

—¿Qué? —Las cejas oscuras se levantaron confusas. —Creí que confiabas en mis capacidades de supervivencia.

Steve profirió una risa y palmeó la espalda de su amigo luego de levantarse. —Compañía femenina no les hará mal, y Peter dijo que quería aprender a pelear, Natasha es paciente y seguro ella te extraña también...

James lució incrédulo. —¿Qué estás pensando machista? Y además Natasha y yo no-

Las risas discretas de Steve continuaron. Cuando menos podía hacer reír otra vez a su amigo después de los días tristes, aun cuando fuese a costa suya.


End file.
